This invention relates to prosthetic heart valves, and more particularly to enhancements to prosthetic heart valves that can reduce their possible thrombogenicity shortly after implantation.
Heart valve sewing cuffs are typically made of porous fabric. The fabric allows easy valve attachment to the patient's tissue, and the porosity-induced surface roughness encourages tissue ingrowth. After the healing is completed, the tissue-covered cuff is completely blood-compatible. However, during the healing process, the cuff may be thrombogenic and may therefore produce thromboembolism (TE). As a result, even patients who are receiving valves that normally do not need anticoagulation (e.g., tissue valves) still typically receive anticoagulation therapy for approximately three months after heart valve implantation.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to reduce or eliminate the possible thrombogenicity of prosthetic heart valve sewing cuffs.